


False alarm.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [86]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, F/M, Jealous Bellamy Blake, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "where reader's best friend is from farm station and he's with pike... and then he's all happy to see her and she's happy to see him too and Bellamy gets jealous?? and maybe reader thinks she might have feelings for her best friend but she ends up realizing she loves Bellamy."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	False alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> **also, a couple of you guys have asked me about my @ on tumblr for future requests; it's the same as here "slicesofsilver" as well as on wattpad; I think both are linked on my bio**  
> 

**YOUR POV**

I still found it hard to believe how everything had turned out in the end; after the Mount Weather ordeal, we were finally able to just live our lives in peace and that was all I had wanted since we landed on this godforsaken planet. I had come down with Abby and the other adults from my station and I had hoped the rest of the ships would make it down safely too, I had friends there but... we never heard from them anymore so we assumed it had happened to them like to Mecha station. It took me a while to get used to this new order but I had met a lot of people and I was so thankful for all of them. A bunch of delinquents became my close circle of friends and then, there was Lincoln, the Grounder that had tried to help us since the beginning according to Octavia and towards whom I felt Bellamy had had some hesitation until he, apparently, saved Octavia's life right before we landed.

As it was, I couldn't complain, getting out of the ship that afternoon, wondering if Octavia and the rest would be back since I had preferred to skip the morning run around the perimeter because it was always so boring, nothing happened. And, apparently, the day I decided not to go, was the day that something happened.

\- "Did you hear?"

\- "Hear what?" -I faced Harper as she came rushing towards me- "What happened?"

\- "You want the good news or the bad news."

\- "Are they okay?"

\- "Yeah, yeah, no one's hurt." -she pulled me with her- "Aside from Jasper for being careless."

\- "I knew he'd get hurt but Bellamy doesn't listen."

\- "They found survivors."

\- "Survivors from what?"

\- "Farm station."

Farm station. Survivors. _Caleb_. I barely heard anything else, running towards the door as Harper told me they were about to walk inside. Caleb could be alive. My best friend from the Ark, for as long as I could remember he had always been there. I told him to come with us but his family wanted to go down with his station; he promised it'd all be okay and yet... he never showed up. But now there was a spark of hope back again in my chest, barely able to stand still as the doors opened, my eyes running from person to person, recognizing some faces like Pike's, a teacher from the Ark, but not finding the one I had hoped to see again, almost giving up when I heard my name.

\- "Y/N?"

I turned around to see Bellamy, looking at me with worried eyes but I was barely able to focus on him as I saw who was behind him. He was alive. Caleb was alive.

\- "Caleb!"

\- "Y/N? You made it!"

I practically jumped into his arms as we both started laughing, not bothering to contain my happiness as he spun us around; he was alive... but how? And why did we never hear anything about them? Where did they come from? His parents? I had so many questions but I couldn't put together a coherent thought as my heart beat a bit faster every time, Caleb moving his hands to my face and smiling, saying he thought he'd never see me again, how he thought they were the only survivors.

\- "I thought you were dead."

\- "I thought you were dead." -I emphasized the second word- "How? what happened? There's no much you need to tell me."

\- "Ejem." -I had forgotten Bellamy was there too- "I take you both know each other."

\- "Yeah." -Caleb pulled me to him- "Y/N's been my closest friend for as long as I can remember; I thought I'd never see you again."

\- "Let's not get started again, okay?" -I chuckled, looking at him- "We have to catch up."

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Was I happy that two friends had reunited after so long? Yes. Did I like how happy Y/N was? Always. But there was a certain feeling in my chest that I was not enjoying as much as I saw Caleb picking her up and hugging her and laughing together. I thought I wasn't a jealous person; turns out, I was. A part of me wanted to believe that friends was all they had been, all they were but, as the days passed and Y/N practically had only eyes for Caleb, not joining us -me- like she used to do when we went out of the camp, how they were basically glued to each other, a part of me thought they'd become more. And I didn't like that. Sure, I had had a lot of time to ask Y/N out but I hadn't for... different reasons. And now this.

\- "They look really happy together."

\- "You aren't helping."

\- "I never said I was." -I focused back on Octavia for I had been looking at Y/N- "I'm saying Y/N looks really happy."

\- "Yeah, that's great."

\- "I sense a but."

\- "But she's not with us."

\- "You mean... with you."

\- "Same thing."

\- "Bellamy, why don't you just tell her?"

\- "Because she's always with him since he came back." -I clenched my fist, trying to control my anger- "She's not interested in me, she hasn't even looked at me since I brought him back."

\- "They're just catching up, you'll see."

\- "I'll see what?"

\- "Whether she likes you or not."

\- "I thought you were going to be of reassurance."

\- "I'm just telling you the truth. You had months to ask her out and figure it out, but no, you just liked being around her like an idiot in love but without a tag on it."

\- "Ugh, shut up."

I picked up my diner plate and stood up, full intention of leaving back to my room and falling asleep because Octavia had done little to nothing to help me with this. Was she right? Yes, but I didn't need her to remind me; she was my sister, a little confidence boost on her part would have been welcomed. I was so focused on getting out of there, that I almost running into Y/N as she walked towards us, alone, for once.

\- "Hey."

\- "Oh, hey, Y/N."

\- "Going to bed already?"

\- "Need anything from me?"

\- "I..." -she hesitated, I wasn't sure why but she did and I was not sure I liked that- "I was just coming to hang out with you guys."

\- "Oh." -so not me, but us, the group- "The rest should be here soon and O's still there with Lincoln now."

\- "So you're leaving."

\- "Want me to stay?"

\- "Not if you're tired."

I just wanted a straight answer but lately I was getting none and, as much as she didn't deserve it, Y/N's lack of forwardness angered me so I simply left, not saying another word, not knowing what would come out of my mouth if I stood there knowing now that I was nothing to her but someone in a group. I truly had thought we were close, really close... _I guess I was just a patch on an open wound and now that her real... whatever Caleb is to her is back, she throws me away like a used napkin._ I hated this feeling. I hoped I'd be able to sleep it off.

**\------------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I had no idea what had come over Bellamy. Why was he acting like such a jerk all of a sudden? Maybe I was used to Caleb's easy temper and overall gentle attitude that now Bellamy seemed so... rough, maybe he had always been like that. I watched him go, thinking the feeling in my chest was just annoyance at his impertinence, going back to the table where Octavia was with Lincoln.

\- "Is your brother okay?"

\- "That's a funny question." -Octavia chuckled as Lincoln nodded in agreement- "What happened?"

\- "I told him I was coming to hang out with you and he got all... I don't know, idiotic about it."

\- "He's in a bad mood."

\- "Why? What did I miss?"

\- "Not much." -Lincoln was the one to answer this time but I still got the feeling something was going on- "How's Caleb?"

\- "Getting used to the new place." -I smiled- "It's so weird having him back."

\- "You used to be close?"

\- "He's in every memory I have growing up, honestly. Our parents knew each other and we basically grew up together."

\- "So like brother and sister?" -Octavia seemed really curious about this- "Like Bellamy and me."

\- "I..."

I furrowed my eyebrows. The truth was I had been going over this myself. Seeing Caleb again had brought back a lot of memories and a lot of feelings I had been trying to figure out. I knew he was my best friend, family, but I wasn't sure if I meant it in a platonic or romantic way and spending that much time with him was only making me more confused, which was why I thought being with my friends would help me out, and then Bellamy had decided to be a dick about it and I was not only not figuring anything out but also annoyed on top of it all.

\- "I'm not sure." -I answered honestly- "How did you know you loved Lincoln? How did you know you loved Octavia as more than friends?"

And I thought that question would help me and put it all into perspective but the only thing it did was make me a tad jealous of how much they loved each other but also really happy for them, having found each other amidst chaos and knowing that they'd have the other for as long as they may live. I wanted that. But I wasn't sure if Caleb was that person. Maybe having this many doubts about him was the answer... if I wasn't sure, maybe he just... wasn't.

\- "Is there anyone else you've felt this way for?"

I felt the blood in my face both rushing down and making my cheeks burn. Bellamy came to mind. Yes, I really liked Bellamy but he was so... himself, I hadn't even considered the option because I never thought he'd correspond, not in this lifetime or in the next so why explore that possibility and hurt myself? But now Octavia had asked and my brain had thought about him and I couldn't stop it anymore. Now I was confused, annoyed, and tired. I needed to sleep it off.

At least that was what I told myself because, the next morning, I woke up feeling the same with the exception that I was actually rested. But I was still confused and annoyed, no amount of sleep could help me get rid of either of the two. But, hopefully, the day would. I got out, making my way to my daily spot, seeing Bellamy at his guard post already but he was with his back to me so I didn't wave hello but no one could have erased the smile on my lips. Being around Bellamy had always made me feel better, I felt like I could do anything when he was around and, when he wasn't, I always remembered how he told me I could do anything I wanted; he made me laugh like no one else, I doubted I laughed that much with Caleb and then there was the...

\- "What has you so busy that you almost ran into me?"

\- "Oh, Caleb, hi." -I focused on him, pushing Bellamy's thoughts to the side for a second- "What are you up to?"

\- "Looking for you, actually."

\- "Well, you found me." -I chuckled, prompting him to walk with me- "But I think I'm late so hurry."

\- "I was just wondering if you could help me ask someone out."

\- "Wait, what?"

I stopped dead on my tracks like I had been tied to the floor, furrowing my eyebrows and turning to Caleb who was looking... weird, he was avoiding my eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted my help to ask someone out? What was I? A Celestine? _Wait. He wants to ask someone out and I'm not bothered, I'm surprised. I think that solves the mystery. Who knew it'd be so easy._

 _-_ "You know what? I think you really need my help." -I pulled him with me- "Who are we asking out on a date?"

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had turned around in my post just in time to see Y/N almost ran into Caleb which made me laugh for she had clearly been so focused on something else that she didn't even see him. I wondered what had her so in her head that she didn't even see the guy. I had been a jerk the night before and I wanted to go and apologize as soon as I ended my shift, I just hoped Caleb wouldn't be there; he was a nice guy but I didn't play well with nice guys as I came to realize. I wished Y/N didn't either. At least not in the sense I hoped she'd want to be with me, in the sense I wanted to be with her. I had been going over what Octavia had said and I knew I had to ask Y/N out already, she clearly had enjoyed being around me and we had fun together and we understood each other, maybe she'd agree. I hoped she would.

As soon as I was out of my post and I left my weapons at the armory, I started looking for her, not seeing her at her usual spot and also not seeing Caleb, my brain already hating the conclusion I was jumping into. I asked around but no one was able to tell me where the hell she had gone to. Doing a final swap of the outside of the ship, I finally heard her laughter, and then I heard him and my blood started boiling but... if that was what made her happy, I'll have to eat my feelings and be a good friend.

\- "Oh, Bellamy, hey!"

\- "Hi, Y/N." -I couldn't help my smile as I saw her looking just a beautiful as she was, cheery for some reason too- "What are you up to?"

\- "Oh, you're just in time to keep me company."

\- "What are you doing."

\- "Come on, I'm sure you will enjoy this."

I allowed her to pull me behind a couple of metal pieces, Y/N laying on the floor and peeking through a hole, prompting me to do the same as I questioned what we were doing yet again.

\- "Caleb asked me with help to ask Gina out."

\- "Caleb likes Gina?"

\- "I know right? I didn't see it coming either."

I shook my head, absolutely amused at my own lack of awareness. I couldn't believe I had lost sleep over the guy, watching with Y/N as he asked Gina out but not really paying much attention to it as I realized that, if Caleb was with someone else and Y/N had helped him, she couldn't really be bothered by it, which meant she never liked him that way. Which meant I still had my chance. A chance I wasn't going to throw to waste. Y/N started clapping her hands silently as Gina agreed, her and Caleb disappearing as Y/N sat up, cheering for herself.

\- "I am brilliant."

\- "You are." -I chuckled as I sat next to her- "This was your idea?"

\- "Poor Caleb was shaking this morning." -Y/N looked at me- "I think he really, really likes her."

\- "Good for him."

\- "And, you know, something Caleb said got me thinking."

\- "I'm listening."

\- "He said that he was really glad that I was around because I had made him better and seeing me be happy around you guys prompted him to... you know, what just happened."

\- "Okay....?"

\- "So, that got me thinking of how much better I am than when I landed." -she stood up so I followed her- "You know, I can do a lot more things now, I have a tight group of friends, I have you..."

\- "You do."

\- "So I wanted to thank you."

\- "Thank me?" -she nodded- "Because?"

\- "You've made me better." -she smiled and I could've sworn I felt my heart skip a beat- "I mean, it's obviously not all because of you, cause I am my own person and such but you've helped a little so I will give you credit for that."

\- "For helping a little." -I smirked at her, finally able to read her eyes like an open book.

\- "Exactly."

\- "Well, then you are a little welcome." -she pretended to bow in front of me, so I shook my head, pulling her chin up so that she'd look at me- "I've been thinking too."

\- "You have? That's new."

\- "I'm going to let that slide because where I'm trying to get is more important."

\- "Okay, shoot."

\- "You've made me better too, Y/N, don't get cocky." -I chuckled as I cut her before she could even begin, knowing her all too well by now- "And I know this is not as elaborate as what you've made for Caleb and Gina but..."

\- "I mean, if you wanna make it better, we could get out of this place that smells like horse." -she shrugged her shoulders, taking a step back- "You know, just a suggestion."

\- "Fine."

Before she could move any further, I went ahead and picked her up over my shoulder, smiling as I heard her laughing, hitting my back playfully, saying this was not what she meant but I knew she was having fun as she finally settled for just waving hello at the people we walked past while I got us to her favorite spot, just outside the doors of the camp, in time to see the sun moving behind the trees even if it'd still be light outside for a little longer, putting her down only then, Y/N holding onto my shoulders as she caught up her breath, taking her face in my hands and rubbing her cheeks, the smile on her lips making my breathing light as she kept her eyes closed.

\- "So, you finally going to ask me out, or do I have to put my own plan into motion?"

\- "You had a plan to ask me out?"

\- "I always have a plan." -she opened her eyes- "Why are you so surprised, mister 'I'm jealous the best friend of the girl I like is here because I think she wants him more than she wants me'."

\- "Was it so obvious?"

\- "Octavia helped me with that a bit."

\- "I'm going to kill her."

\- "Yeah, yeah, sure." -she rose an eyebrow at me as she got rid of my hands on her face, crossing her arms over her chest- "So, what's it going to be?"

\- "Whatever the hell makes you the happiest and as long as you end up being my girl."

I took a step closer to her, closing the space between us, Y/N dropping her arms and resting her hands on my belt, pretending to be deep in thought as I could only look at her, hoping she'd just say yes and let me kiss her but I knew she liked to play so I was ready to start running after her as I caught the glint of mischief I loved so much in her eyes, trapping her in my arms before she could think twice about it.

\- "I was going to suggest you could ask me out when you caught me." -she chuckled, freeing her arms from my grip and resting her hands on my chest- "But I guess you already have."

\- "And?"

\- "What's the question?"

\- "Be my girl, Y/N."- she looked down at my lips, licking her own before focusing on my eyes; I already knew the answer but, still, I wanted to ask her, I wanted her to know I really wanted her before I kissed her- "Please."

**Author's Note:**

> **🔔 feedback, please; feed me some feedback 🔔**  
> 


End file.
